The present invention relates to a mop assembly, and, more particularly, to a mop assembly wherein the flexible dirt pick-up means comprises a plurality of closely spaced rope elements having water-absorbent properties.
The invention is concerned especially with a novel mop head for connecting the closely spaced rope elements to a conventional handle. Typically, the handle will be an elongated cylindrical rod or tube formed of wood, plastic or metal; the novel mop head will be attached to one end of the rod or tube. The person will hold the other end of the handle (rod or tube), whereby the handle can be manipulated to guide the rope element dirt pick-up means across a dirt-laden floor surface.